


【锤基】我哥以为我是个o怎么办？（27-28）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	【锤基】我哥以为我是个o怎么办？（27-28）

（27）  
Loki累了，有些不高兴，怎么每次都要他主导？虽然他很喜欢这种掌控的感觉，可最后还不是要被Thor猛力的贯穿...  
而且，现在，他浑身都无力与燥热，根本无法继续挑逗下去。  
喂，Thor，你作为alpha的天性呢？  
快给我使出来啊！  
Thor恍惚间仿佛又回到了与Loki的第一晚。  
甚至感觉自己闻到了属于Loki本身的味道，而不是信息素，他下意识的骂自己可笑，可本能的驱使下，让他的手不由自主的碰触到Loki颈部那一块柔软的肌肤。  
Oh，好熟悉的触感，Thor忍不住蹭上那块肌肤，温柔的多情的，一下又一下轻抚着。  
就让他麻痹自己吧，就让他觉得他所在交合的是Loki吧。

“Oh~”Loki舒服的发出呻吟，Thor撩拨着他那块肌肤，让他很是受用，但总觉得还不够。  
于是，他自顾自的拉过Thor过于宽大的手掌，附于已然挺立的红点上。  
“Thor，快！”Loki在Thor耳边命令，Thor感到浑身颤抖，难道他的想象力已经好到这个程度了？  
居然能把中庭omega彻彻底底的幻想成Loki？  
哎，这样也好...

Thor放宽心的听从Loki的命令，粗糙的手掌搓揉着那个挺立着的红点，甚至最后忍不住的亲吻了上去，牙尖划过Loki颤立的肌肤，引起了灵魂深处的共鸣。  
Loki弓起身体，感到大脑全是空白，只有快感可以支配他的神经。  
Thor像是品尝不够那甜美的触感，再次从被动到主动，唇齿在Loki的身体上厮磨，留下一道一道属于他的痕迹，有些粗暴的又不失温柔的。  
Thor准确的抓到Loki暴露在空气中的昂扬，即使他的眼前一片模糊，却也被这粉嫩的东西吸引到了。  
他想，他真是变态至极，连这玩意都可以幻想成是Loki的？  
不管了！  
Thor的手掌上下摆动，甚至在听到趴在床上的人儿呻吟的时候恶趣味的用手指戳向柔软的顶部。  
“啊！”Loki摇摆着自己的身体，穴口早已在床单上留下一道又一道的水迹，在Thor的手里射了彻底。

Loki，如果是你该有多好。  
Thor亲吻向那背对着他白洁的背部，希望借由神圣的吻减轻他的罪恶，他不爱这个中庭omega却要占有他，都是自己一次又一次的向情趣药水屈服，他根本不配当一个超级英雄。  
Thor那带着扎人胡子的脸颊凑向Loki的穴口，湿淋淋的穴口早已预示着可以进入了，可Thor却还是痛苦的强忍着自己不能伤害中庭omega。  
如果说Thor对Loki的温柔是出自内心的疼爱，那他对于现在的情况，就完全是责任心的使然。  
他甚至胡思乱想到了未来，未来给这个omega一个交代。  
而他和Loki，就如同一次又一次的现实那般，真的该永远的背道而驰吧。

“对不起。”Thor的声音是那样的无奈，他实在是忍耐不下去了，他的自持力根本没有这么高，更何况他闻到的都是属于Loki的气味。  
不能这么折磨自己了，若再不去解决欲望的话他怕他会以伤害自己的方式去对Loki忠诚。  
挺愚蠢的，不是吗？  
Loki啊，你总是能说对，我确实很愚蠢。  
Thor褪下自己最后的衣物，那翘立着的昂扬昭示着药水的厉害，也昭示着他有多禽兽。  
若不是要苟且活下去，他或许能恨死自己。

 

(28)  
Loki一直在等这一刻，性从来都不是什么可怕的事情，他爱Thor，Thor爱他，交合本来就该是美好的。  
更何况那该死的情趣药水让他连腿根处都软的不像话。  
Loki想，这该是一个omega发情时该有的模样了吧。  
从来都庆幸自己分化成一个Beta的他，第一次这么渴望，渴望自己会是一个omega。  
Loki那白洁的腿被Thor抬起，晶莹的水滴流向纯白的床单，一切都已经一塌糊涂的不像话。  
Thor轻柔的吻在Loki那柔软的大腿根处。  
他幻想中Loki的味道越来越清晰，不能再继续了！

Thor将枕头垫在Loki的身下，那浑身颤抖着兴奋的人怕是早已被他霸道的信息素所影响，持续发情中。  
就当是救我也救你吧，对不起。  
Thor扳下那洁白的粗细均匀的双腿，昂扬在湿淋淋的穴口处稍作停留，内心的挣扎到了要把他毁灭的尽头。  
放弃吧，就算不做什么，Loki也不会属于你。  
Thor，放弃吧。

Thor猛的挺身，尺寸过于大的昂扬甚至无法全数没入。  
Loki的昂扬被刺激的一跳，浓稠的液体沾湿了Thor的腹部，就像是第一次那样。  
Thor，你看到了吗？无论多少次，你都会是属于我的。  
Loki兴奋的挺起身体，抱住Thor那宽厚的背，指甲在背上又添了属于他的痕迹。

这个拥抱太熟悉了吧？Thor甚至有哭的冲动，可他不能，本来就是他对不起中庭人的，没有任何资格伤心。  
原始的交合，Thor开始耸动他的臀部，一次又一次深深的进入Loki的穴口。  
Thor简直要疯了，眼前模糊的视线竟是将这个omega与Loki重合，就像是他的Loki在他的卖力冲刺下享受肉体的欢愉。  
Thor回抱着Loki，粗壮的手臂将怀里的人狠狠的固定在身前，若这真的是Loki，他怎么能放他再一次离开呢？  
不能的，他应该展现属于一个alpha的能力，艹服Loki这个omega，即使只是身体属于他，也好。

Thor那类似野兽一般的顶弄，让Loki连呻吟的机会都没有，一次又一次的攀上顶峰，他甚至觉得自己的爱液已经不够用了，高潮了太多次，让本来就极度兴奋的他失去了本我。  
而Thor那适时的亲吻像是让他找到了那无处安放的荷尔蒙的发泄口，唇舌相缠，品味着对方口里的甜蜜。  
“Thor，我也爱你。”  
Loki的眼前仿佛有一道白光，白光那里站着向他伸出手的Thor。  
“Come home.”Loki耳边回响起Thor那真诚却绝望的话语。  
曾经的他或许会说那并不是我的家。  
可现在，他似乎能安然的将自己的手掌放于Thor的掌心，然后与Thor在这蝼蚁生存的地球一起生活，或许只是以兄弟的身份，或者怎样都好。

Thor停止了动作，只停止了几秒，他竟然糊涂到幻想里Loki对他说爱他？  
可真是太可悲了。  
Loki继续与Thor拥抱，他感觉到Thor和自己都到了最终爆发的边缘，他很期待Thor再一次强力的爆发在他的身体里，那种两人深深结合的美好，是他所需要的。  
Thor却清醒了过来，控制住最后想要爆发的自己。  
“对不起！”Thor将昂扬抽出Loki的身体，俯下身子轻吻Loki的穴口。  
What？  
Loki不敢相信，Thor居然违背他的意愿，想要用唇舌来解决？

“Thor，你可以射进来的。”Loki难得妖媚的模样邀请着Thor，可Thor却任由身下人媚到骨子里的恳求，他并不能这么做。  
他想到了与Loki的那一晚。  
从没想过自己对Loki的感情如此深，Loki只要看他一眼，他就愿意献出所有，包括本就不该有的内射。  
可Thor无法对其他人这么做，不是因为害怕承担责任，而是因为所有人都不是，他的Loki。

青年扶着自己被撞伤的额头，看着眼前荒唐的一幕，觉得好笑极了。  
神？兄弟相爱？真是有够恶心的。

TBC


End file.
